New Legend Reboot's Side Stories & Flashbacks
by Alex The Owl
Summary: A series of side stories and flashbacks for my New Legend Reboot franchise.
1. Love of a beetle and an owl

**Yo! Your favorite snowy owl again!**

 **Now, I know what you're thinking: "What's this? You're already writing two KFP stories and you make another one?" Well, allow me to explain you what's this story's nature.**

 **While my New Legend Reboot Saga remains my most successful story franchise on this site, I received a lot of criticism for many things:**

 **-First, some of my characters are undeveloped as I didn't showed enough of their stories or moments to develop their personalities and characters**

 **-Second, some of my relationships aren,t very sensed as I tend to make them forced and not natural. A perfect example of this is Koji and Suya's love relationship. I actually forced them into love instead of developing it.**

 **-Third, I don't really make good use of my secondary characters. I'm so focused on my main characters like the New Legend that the others end up being nothing more than cool undeveloped background characters. Good examples includes: the Elemental Five, Imperial Ten, or even Master Yoshi.**

 **-Finally, my vilains are too cartoonish. Whenever I create a vilain, it seems to only be for the purpose of them being evil and giving my good guys someone to fight. In the end, my vilains might look cool, but they are not interesting with the best vilains I created being Xie Zhen and Kaiba.**

 **So, this story serves to show flashbacks of my characters to help develop their characters and explain some details, give a chance to develop my secondary and background characters, and also write story arcs I judge to not be important enough to include in my main stories. That doesn't mean they won't leave an impact though.**

 **We will start this with a little KojixSuya short story as, like I mentioned earlier, I made their relation a bit forced. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

A few years after following Master Yoshi to his dojo and starting Kung Fu, the group who will latter be known as the New Legend were now full grown-up teenagers and mastered Kung Fu on a good level.

For today, Suya was training to dodge arrows shot by automatic crossbows across the room by flying while also being tasked with saving a training mannequin from a small fire. Her body had matured and she recently changed her old vest from her village for her trademark black top and shorts which made it easier to fight at the cost of also getting unwanted attention from the boys.

"Crap!"

She failed yet another time to save the mannequin which got consumed by the flames and also made the automatic crossbows stop shooting. She sighed as she flew back down and looked down at her failure. Again. Not matter how hard she tried, this trial was too hard for her. She truly couldn't do it.

"I win!"

Turning her head, she saw that to the other side of the room, her friend Koji got knocked down on the ground with a foot trace on his chest. Another student - an ox - was laughing as he clearly defeated him.

"No matter! Let's do it again!" Koji said with determination as he kicked up and got back in his fighting stance.

"And why? You really enjoy to get your butt kicked that much?"

"No; it's because I'm determined to prove to you and all the other students in this dojo that I'm not a failure like you all think and that I can be a great warrior!"

The ox let out a big laugh which was shared by some other students around. "You? A great warrior? While you're unable to produce the slightest bit of Chi and have so much difficulty learning a Kung Fu style that you ended up making your own? Don't make me laugh!"

"We'll see if you still laugh after a knock your teeth outta your mouth!" Koji angrily said and dashed for another attack.

Suya couldn't help but smile at Koji's determination. Ever since arriving at the dojo, he's been taking on every trials and challenges he could find in here and always managed to overcome them. After tens of times of trying, of course, as he failed time and time again. But that only made him more remarkable for his determination and unbreakable will.

Suya wished she had the same as him...

Later on, after the training was over, the students were allowed some free time before going to bed. Koji decided to take a little bath in the boys' bathroom which was located right next to the girls' one. As he splashed water over his exoskeleton to clean it, he heard footstep in the hallway heading toward his position.

"Huh? Who's there?" he asked.

"Oh! Hum, i-it's just me, Koji," Suya shyly said.

"Suya? What are you doing here?"

"I-I couldn't get to sleep, so I decided to take a little bath before going to bed," she explained and went into the girls' bathroom, removed her clothes, filled the tub with warm water and lounged into it to relax.

For the next minutes, the bird and bug just remained silent as they cleaned themselves and relaxed into the warm water. That was until Suya decided to start a conversation:

"So, you did well at the training today?"

"Oh yes!" Koji declared with sudden excitation. "Amex tried to make a fool outta me by defeating me in sparring matches, but I definitely kicked his butt!"

Suya giggled a bit. "You're sure? I saw your matches and it seems like he actually left you a few marks."

Koji's enthusiasm dropped a bit and he rubbed the side of his head. "Huh... Yeah, but I still knocked him down after three tryings. A victory's a victory. Speaking of which, Toka did a lot of progress too; Master Yoshi thinks he will make a lot of advancements in the Tiger Style of Kung Fu for the next weeks. Neyo is also progressing well; apparently, he fights with his quills like no one has ever done before. As for Alena, well I don't really know 'cause she never wants to talk to me. But I'm sure she's getting good too. Master Yoshi sees her as the strongest of the dojo at the moment."

Koji stopped as he heard a strange noise from Suya's side. Like...sobbing?

"Suya? A-Are you crying?"

Indeed, the young snowy owl had tears flowing out of her eyes, trembling in her bath.

"I-I'm sorry, Koji... I-It's just..." She marked a pause to sob and whip her tears which immediately got replaced by another flow. "Sometimes...I feel like I don't belong here... You and toka and Alena and Neyo, you all have a place here because you are great warriors... Toka and Alena are naturally gifted fighters, Neyo the smartest guy I've ever seen, and you have an unbreakable will and never give up against anything... But what do I have? Nothing! I can't even save a simple mannequin from fire..."

Koji, who has been trembling during her whole speech, suddenly had enough and jumped up and out of his bath, ran out of the boys' bathroom completely naked to the girls' one and caught Suya from behind in a hug. She widened her eyes in surprise as she felt his warm exoskeleton against her back and his little arms wrapped around her waist.

"K-Koji..."

"Don't say that, Suya..." he softly mumbled behind her as his head was resting against her soft, fluffy back. "You might not be the strongest, smartest, or even most gifted one of this dojo, but there's one thing I know; you're my friend and an incredible person. When we met at Toka's village, I though you were a soft girl who couldn't hurt a fly to save her life, but when we faced this gorilla, you did not hesitate to charge into danger to protect everyone. So one thing's for sure; you're the bravest of all of us. Your bravery is as strong as is my determination. And if your dream is to get this Pearl of Hope from your village, then I don't even doubt for a second that you'll get it."

Those words... They felt warmer to Suya than the warmest of bath she ever took. Right now, all the sorrow and fear in her heart got kicked away by those soft words Koji just told her. A gentle smile formed on her beak.

"Thank you, Koji. This means a lot-" She stopped as she realized Koji turned around and quickly ran back to the boys' bathroom before she could turn around. "Koji?"

"Sorry, but I don't want to start nose-bleeding again," he called from the other bathroom.

This made Suya giggled as she forgot that Koji would always start nose-bleeding upon seeing a naked girl. Specially a beautiful one like her.

"Still, thank you, Koji..."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this short story as I will make more to explore Koji and Suya's relationship.**

 **Also to let you know that I accept all suggestions in reviews or PM for side stories and flashbacks you'd like as well as which character you think I should put in the spotlight or even plot-holes you'd like me to explain.**


	2. How I learned my Chi

**I didn't updated this story since an eternity, but I hope you'll enjoy it :)**

* * *

Koji and his son, Safui'e, where standing at the Jade Palace's entrance. Koji was holding his Bairen Zhengyi sword in his hands as he was gonna open a portal to Karasu's world. Yes, he did learned that technique during the thirteen years lapse before his son officially started his Kung Fu training.

"Ready to go pay a visit to Uncle Karasu, son?" Koji asked with a smile.

"I totally am!" the young beetle replied with excitation before putting on a curious look. "But why are we going to see him already?"

"To see about your Chi orientation. I know you're starting Kung Fu in only three weeks, but it would be cool if we could figure out your Chi before, don't you think?" he asked with a smile before rising his sword and slashing it, creating a portal.

Koji closed his eyes and focused his senses to find Karasu's signature Chi before opening them again and smiling. "There it is! Let's go!"

The two beetles jumped into the portal and came out moments later, exiting in front of the other world's Jade Palace. Safui'e coughed a bit as he wasn't used to portal traveling and would have puked, had Koji not patted him on the back.

"I understand; it did the same thing to me at first, son," he assured. He then smiled. "Now, let's go find Uncle Karasu; he must be back to the Valley for his usual summer teaching class for kids."

"Alright!" Safui'e happily beamed and ran ahead of his father toward the training hall of the palace.

There, Karasu was currently in his female form and in his silver dress, practicing his dance with Fenghuang standing on the sidelines. She smiled at her raven friend.

"I see you still got the touch, Karasu," she remarked.

Karasu giggled. "I have to keep practicing or I won't be able to seduce people easily. And I found this very fun too."

"Uncle Karasu!" Safui'e happily beamed as he flew in the training hall...only to stop upon seeing that his uncle was an auntie wearing a very exposing dancing dress. He widened his eyes and remained still for a few seconds before a jet of blood suddenly came out of his nose hole and he passed out.

"Like father like son," Fenghuang sighed with rubbing her forehead.

* * *

Later on, Safui'e slowly awoke, blinking his eyes, as he saw his father standing over him. Upon further investigation, he realized that he was in Karasu's room, laying on his bed with a paper stuffed in his nose hole.

"Son, are you alright?" Koji asked in concern.

"Yeah... What happened?" he weakly asked with sitting up.

"You passed out after seeing my female form doing a maybe too provocative Arabic dance," Karasu (now back in normal self) answered with a smile.

"Uncle Karasu!" Safui'e happily shouted and hugged the Tao Dragon.

"Hey, little Safui'e," the raven said with a smile on his beak as he hugged his nephew back. "Been a while since I've last seen you! You were tall like three apples, that time!"

"I think you're exaggerating a bit," Fenghuang sarcastically pointed out which only made Karasu chuckle innocently.

"Auntie Fenghuang!" Safui'e beamed again and hugged his auntie.

The lady owl smiled and wrapped a wing around her nephew. "Hey, my favorite little bug. I missed you a lot too. What good wind brings you here?"

"You know that Safui'e is gonna start his training in three weeks, right?" Koji asked. "Well, I wanted to ask you to help Safui'e to unlock his Chi potential so that he will already have that against all the danger of China."

"You came just in time; I recently returned for my summer training job," Karasu replied with a smile. "We can start working tomorrow."

"Cool! Thanks for your help, dude," Koji said with holding his fist at Karasu.

"Hey, anything for my student and my nephew," Karasu replied with pressing his own fist against Koji's.

* * *

The first two days of training passed by and Karasu taught the kids ever base of Kung Fu. Safui'e was slightly ahead of the others as his parents trained him before coming here. This got him the admiration of the other kids.

"Ironic," Koji mumbled with eating a sandwich as he and Karasu were sitting on top of the Jade Palace, watching the kids having fun in their free time. "During my training days, I was seen as the last apple of the bunch. Yet, my own son is seen as the genius of his class."

"It's because you and Suya taught him well," Karasu affirmed with a nod as he was eating his own sandwich. "But he only masters the basics of Kung Fu; we still have to see how he does with the advanced and Chi control." He then noticed that Safui'e was not playing with the other kids, but instead walking in circle around a tree, alone. "Why isn't he playing with the others?"

"Well...," Koji said with looking down. "I didn't told you yet, but...Neyo made my son pass a medical exam and found that he is...special."

Karasu looked at him curiously. "What do you mean by 'special'?"

"Neyo found out that...he is on the specter of autism. I don't know if you know what it is, but to be short, he's slightly antisocial, he's always thinking, and sometimes have difficulties catching the meaning of phrases. But he's not dumb for more."

Karasu looked at his beetle friend with wide eyes for a moment before smiling. "I have no problem with that. We all had our difficulties while learning Kung Fu, but we all overcame them and became masters, didn't we? I'm sure he can be a great master like you."

"Yeah...," Koji mumbled with looking at his son in concern.

* * *

Soon came the lessons on the Chi. Karasu just explained the kids everything about it.

"...So now, I'm gonna ask you to focus and try to sense your Chi inside you. Remember, to fonction, you need to be more focused than ever," Karasu concluded.

He smiled as all the kids managed to create little flames with their hands/hooves/wings, whatever, make flowers blossom from the ground, or even create small gusts of wind. However, he noticed that Safui'e was the only one who couldn't do any of this. Yet, he seemed to focus really hard.

"Okay, kids, go take a break; I need to talk with Safui'e!" Karasu ordered to which all the kids left to talk about their new Chi abilities in excitation while the Tao Dragon walked over to his nephew who stopped focusing and sat down.

"I failed, didn't I?" he asked with a sad look.

"You never fail, you just keep trying until you succeed," Karasu replied with putting a wing on the little beetle's shoulder. "I don't sense any trace of Chi in you, but that must simply mean that you have a special one hidden very deep inside that must be held back by some lock. We just have to find what it is."

"O-Okay," Safui'e nervously replied.

An half-hour later, Safui'e still didn't unlocked his Chi potential and was starting to get discouraged. He sighed and sat down again.

"I-I can't do it, Uncle Karasu. I'm sorry. Maybe I just don't have any Chi at all."

Karasu once again putted a wing on his shoulder. "Everyone have Chi, Safui'e. Even you. There's just something preventing you from unlocking it. Tell me, do you have nay personal problem, fear or anything that you want to express?"

The little white beetle looked at his uncle...then looked down. "Actually, yes, there is. I'm...scared."

Karasu looked at him curiously. "Scared of what?"

"Scared of...failing. I know my father and mother are considered like heroes in the whole country, but I'm afraid of not being able to accomplish as much as they did. I'm scared that everyone will see me as nothing more than their son and an unworthy warrior. I wanna step out of their shadow and be myself. But I'm afraid of failing at that."

"Safui'e," Karasu softly said with a big smile as he pointed above his head. "Look."

Safui'e gave a curious look before glancing up and widened his yellow eyes. A whole package of pink flower petals were flying above his head in circle patterns around his horn. They seemed to move according to his emotions.

"What the...?"

"Congratulations, you have flower petals Chi," Karasu announced with a smile. "Your mother have exactly the same one; looks like you do have something in commun with her too," he remarked with a chuckle before the petals all collapsed. "But you still need to learn how to control it. So we're gonna work on that, okay?"

"Yes!" Safui'e replied with a new found determination.

* * *

Later, as it was night time, Karasu asked Safui'e to stop for the day, but the young beetle insisted on keep on his training a little more. Karasu accepted and allowed to train alone while he went to relax with Koji.

Eventually, the young beetle ran out of energy after working on controlling his petals Chi and collapsed under the stars in exhaustion. Fenghuang, who has been watching for a moment, decided to fly down and take him in her wings. She made him rest on her shoulder while holding him with her soft wings.

As she started walking and noticed that her nephew was cutely snoring on her, she couldn't help but smile as she arrived at her room and carefully putted him down on her bed. She placed the blanket over him and gave him a little kiss on the forehead.

"You did well. Now sleep well, my little beetle."

* * *

After one more day of training, Safui'e did amazing progress and it was time for Koji and his son to go back to their world. They didn't wanted Suya to get worried.

"Say hello to my little Suya for me, would you?" Fenghuang asked.

"Sure, I'm certain she'll be happy to hear about you," Koji affirmed with a smile. He then turned toward Karasu. "Thanks once again for helping my son and...I'm sorry about you two..."

"It's okay, Koji, I made this decision myself," Karasu assured.

"And besides, I still have Shen. Even if he's at Gongmen with the Kung Fu Council," Fenghuang remarked with a little touch of sadness. But then, she turned to Safui'e and gave him a serious look. Listen to me, young beetle, I expect you to work hard in Kung Fu and become a great warrior. Otherwise, I'll come to your world and tickle you until you can no longer breathe, got it?"

"Y-Yes!" Safui'e immediately answered as he remember his auntie's last tickle attack very well.

This made the adults laugh as Koji then opened a portal with his sword. "So I guess this is goodbyes again, but it's been fun," he said with holding his fist toward Karasu.

However, he shook his head and took out his Masumune Sword instead. "We're gonna do it another way, this time."

Koji blinked a few times before smiling and pressing his sword against his friend's one. "Goodbye, Tao Dragon."

"Goodbye, Master Beetle."

* * *

 **A nice chapter about how Safui'e got his Petals Chi. I hope you enjoyed it all. Specially you, DragonSaver :)**

 **Don't hesitate to tell me which side stories you'd like to hear.**


	3. The stealer part 1

**This story has been suggested by my dear friend TheDragonSaver. I liked the idea so much that I accepted to make it.**

 **Now this filler story takes place after Po and his friends save Tigress during the second season (and also after the fight between Toka and Tai Lung) and before the final battle with the Spirit Realm Army. It will explain a few plotlines.**

* * *

Night time fell upon the Valley of Peace. Everyone was at home to relax and sleep. The residents of the Jade Palace were doing the same. Their conflict with the Spirit Realm Army was requiring a lot of work out of them, and to do so, they needed a lot of rest. Which was why the palace was completely silent at night.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Well, ALMOST completely. In his little workshop located on the cliff behind the palace, Neyo was working on a new invention. He recently installed his workshop in there so that he could work without disturbing the palace's harmony. And he worked particularly late that night, slamming his mallet over a metal object. After many times of repeating the gesture, he removed his protection goggles to admire his work.

The item he crafted that night was some kind of metal ball with nothing particular about it. Neyo looked at it with a smile. "Alright, this is gonna be my greatest creation ever. I just need to add a few touches and it will be done." He suddenly let out a big yawn. "I think I worked enough for today. I'm gonna get some sleep." It was only upon walking out of his shop that he realized that it was night - LATE night. However he shrugged it and went to his bed.

Unknowns to him, a figure sneaked into his shop after he left and looked at his little ball with a smirk. "His biggest creation ever, huh? This should be interesting..."

* * *

With the conflict against the Spirit Realm Army, every village and town across China putted themselves on notice and got ready to defend themselves. And with the addition of new heroes like Gongmen's new Imperial Ten, the Dragon Warrior, Furious Five and New Legend no longer had to carry to burden of protecting the whole country by themselves. As so, they had the luxury of only keeping an eye on the Valley of Peace that day.

Sitting on top of the wall surrounding the training courtyard, Toka admired the never ending beauty of the horizon all around the palace. It was a sight that he never got tired of. However, he also couldn't help but steal glances at his friends in the courtyard. Particularly at Po and Tigress who were sharing a bowl of dumplings together. This made him smile.

"Lovebirds...," he mumbled to himself.

"You're the one saying that?" He jumped and turned to see his teammate Alena arriving on the wall with a paw on her hip. "Did you already forget what we did two nights ago?"

Needless to say Toka blushed in embarrassment at her smug. "T-T-That's not what I meant! I mean, I knew Po would end up with someone one day, but I wasn't so sure about Tigress. I even less expected her to be with Po."

Alena just giggled. "Personally, I always knew there was something special between those two."

"Oh, did you developed a flair like Suya for this kind of things?"

"Maybe." The two friends laughed together.

Suddenly, a big scream was heard from behind the palace and, one minute after, Neyo arrived, rushing into the courtyard in a hurry. "Guys! Guys! It's terrible! My new invention has been-What the hell is going on here?"

The hedgehog stopped dead in his track upon stumbling on a strange sight: Koji was holding a dancing umbrella on his shoulder and was doing a...pretty feminine dance with Suya and Viper watching.

"We're teaching the umbrella dance to Koji," Viper explained.

"And I'm gonna teach him belly dance after," Suya added.

"Huh, why?" Neyo asked with the most confused of all looks.

"Because I like to add new dances to my arsenal," the beetle replied with a smile.

"But you do realize this kind of dance is usually reserved for women, right?"

"We told him the same thing; he insisted," Monkey pointed out with Mantis nodding in agreement.

"So what? It's fun," Koji said with doing a spin with his umbrella for emphasis. Suya giggled and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush a little. "But back to the main topic, why were you in such a rush, Neyo?"

It clicked back to the hedgehog's head. "Oh yeah! I worked on a new invention last night and this morning, it's gone!"

"Any chance you could have lost it?" Toka asked as he and the others joined and heard the conversation as well.

"Impossible: I remember exactly where I left it, on my work table. and besides, I found this." The hedgehog pulled out a tuff of golden fur in his hand.

"What's that?" Viper asked with giving it a good look before turning to Monkey.

"Don't look at me; I don't want anything in his workshop," Monkey defended himself.

"The point is, someone stole my greatest invention last night!" Neyo exclaimed with putting the tuff away. "I want to get it back!"

"But we have to protect the Valley; imagine if the Spirit Realm Army attacks and we're not here," Po pointed out.

"Don't worry; I already called my friends from the Hedgehog Clan to come. We have to get my invention back; I can't imagine what it could do in the wrong hands, please!" he begged.

The friends exchanged looks before Toka took a decision. "Alright, if it's so important, we're gonna get it back. I'm gonna follow the trails left by the thief; Suya and Crane can fly up to see any clue. Let's go!"


	4. The stealer part 2

**I know, I haven't updated this for a long time, but I didn't gave up on it. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _In the previous chapter: Neyo created a new tool which got stolen overnight by an unknown thief. Sharing the news with his friends, Neyo convinced everyone to go after the thief and recover what has been stolen..._

* * *

Toka used his feline flair to follow the track left by the thief. The group left the Valley and followed the trail which ended up leading them to the edge of the island with the sea blocking them. Having no other choice, they burrowed a boat from a seller and took off to the sea. The sea smell was making it hard to follow the trail, but Toka and Tigress still managed to keep hold of it.

Right now, it was night time and the New Legend, Furious Five and Dragon Warrior were all standing on a boat tall enough for all of them, navigating through the sea in the middle of a mist.

"You still smell the track?" Koji asked.

"Yes. don't worry: we won't loose track of it," Tigress assured. She and Toka were at the front of the boat with their noses lifted up.

"Say, what was that thing you invented, Neyo? I'm curious," Viper asked.

"I can't tell you; it's a surprise," Neyo pushed the question away.

"Come on, just a little hint could help-" Mantis started, but shut his mouth under Neyo's firm glare. "Okay, I stop it."

"I wonder how far this thief could have gone," Alena mumbled with rubbing her chin. "We're getting pretty far from the land of China."

"LOOK!" Koji suddenly exclaimed and pointed forward.

Something came into view. It was an island they could distinguish thanks to the full moon shining behind it. There was also a wooden sign with something written on it. Tigress and Toka managed to read it thanks to their ability to see in the dark.

"Duìyú nǚxìng island?" Toka read. "What's that?"

"Duìyú nǚxìng, you said?" Koji asked in surprise.

"You know this island, Koji?" Crane asked.

"Yes," the beetle nodded. "It's one of the very few islands my tribe couldn't get near. Why's that? The reason's simple: this island is reserved strictly for women."

"F-For women?" Neyo asked in surprise and confusion.

"Yes. Once, a group of my tribe went there, but only the women came back and told us everything. For our men...," he looked down sadly. "The girls on this island aren't kidding: if a boy comes near them, they kill him, end of story."

The group was surprised to learn that, but it was Neyo who had his eyes open the most. He coughed a bit. "Okay, you know what, how about we forget this thief? I mean, I'm certain I can make another tool like the one I did; no need to put our lives on the line just for that."

"Are you kidding?" Toka asked. "You said it yourself: it's your best invention to date. We won't give it up just for a bunch of girls." He marked a pause to see all the girls on the boat glancing at him because of this comment. "I-I mean EVIL girls. You girls are cool, I swear," he nervously said.

"Just forget it," Neyo insisted. "There's no need to go in a mission to get it back; it's a lost cause."

Toka putted his paw on Neyo's shoulder. "Neyo, as the leader of New Legend, I want what's best for my friends. I know how hard you worked for that thing and I refuse for you to loose it simply because of your problem with girls. Don't worry, I already have plan: only the girls will go on the island to get the tool back. Koji and I will use the gender swapping technique to go with them."

"Sounds like a good plan," Suya said to which Viper nodded in agreement.

"Let's do it then!" Koji said and performed moves with his hands. A cloud of smoke formed and he then changed into his female self, having now longer limbs and wearing his purple sport top and joggings.

Toka did the same, turning into his female form with lighter and softer fur. She was now wearing her ice blue shirt with dark blue tips that was high enough to expose her fluffy tummy and neck along with orange pants with a yellow belt tied to the top to hold them in place.

"Alright, we're ready to go," she said. "And Monkey, if you try to follow us, I swear I'm gonna kick your butt out to the sea!"

"I didn't said anything," the primate defended himself.

* * *

 **Poor Monkey: nobody trusts him. Let's hope the girls (including Toka and Koji) will find Neyo's tool without getting killed.**


	5. The stealer part 3

**New chapter! Enjoy, my friends!**

* * *

A full day had passed since the girls entered the Duìyú nǚxìng island and they still haven't come back. The boys were still waiting at the shore, getting impatient and worried for their friends.

"That's enough!" Mantis suddenly said and jumped on the edge of the boat. "I say we go in there and go find the girls!"

"Are you crazy?!" Neyo deadpanned. "We can't do that; if the habitants of this island find us, we'll be dead! Let's just give our friends more time; I have faith in them."

"Dude, we've been waiting for a full day. That's not normal at all," Po pointed out. "I think something terrible might have happened to them. We should go check out."

"But we need to get a cover or we'll get seen pretty quick," Crane pointed out. A little smile then formed on his beak. "You know what this means?"

Neyo facepalmed himself and said a bad word under his breath.

* * *

Moments later, the group of boys entered the island with their new disguise. They used leaves to make themselves skirts and bras for their chest. Inside those bras they hidden coconuts in hopes of getting a more...feminine appearance.

"This is never gonna work!" Neyo angrily mumbled as the group advanced through the jungle island.

"Have faith; those costumes as super-well made. I made them myself," Po mumbled with a proud smile.

"That's exactly why I'm worried," the hedgehog deadpanned.

"DON'T MOVE!"

The group immediately froze as leopard females jumped out from all around them and pointed arrows at them. The felines were all dressed with bras and skirts made of leaves (coincidentally) and looked ready to pierce their eyes at the slightest move. Someone came out of the circle surrounding the group. She was a female cheetah wearing turquoise robes and furry collar.

"Who are you?" she asked with a delicate yet threatening voice.

"Huh, hi, we are," Po started, but then coughed a bit to try and take a feminine voice. "I mean, greetings, lady, we are humble travelers who decided to come explore those mysterious islands."

"May we ask who you are, miss?" Crane asked with a slightly more successful feminine voice.

"My name is Xia Li," the lady cheetah replied. She then rose an eye brow. "That's strange; our island is supposed to remain secret to the rest of the world."

"Well, we got our infos," Po nervously said.

The female cheetah slightly nodded before driving her eyes down to the panda's chest. She reached her paw to grab her bra and ripped it off, making the coconuts fall and expose Po's chest. He innocently covered it with a nervous blush, despite their cover being blown.

"That's what I thought. Capture these intruders!" Xia Li ordered and her female warriors took out bamboo sticks which they used to blow darts.

"Let's get out of here!" Neyo shouted and summoned his Chi bow to shoot arrows at a few warriors which gave them an opening to run away. Unfortunately, Po easily received a lot of darts due to his large size which made him fall asleep. Sleeping darts!

Crane tried to fly away but ended up receiving many darts as well, falling down to sleep on the ground. the three others ran toward the opening Neyo made for them, only for Mantis to receive a dart in the back that quickly made him fall asleep because of his little size.

"Mantis!" Monkey called and wanted to go help his friend, only for Neyo to hold him back by the hand.

"We'll come back for them later! We need to get to safety first!" the hedgehog seriously said and ran away, the primate reluctantly doing it too.

"Go after them and bring them back," Xia Li ordered as some of her warriors aran after the two Kung Fu warriors before looking down at the three others with a smirk. "As for them, tie them up; we're bringing them back to the camp..."

* * *

Po groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. The world seemed to spin around him and he felt nausea in his stomach. After blinking his eyes as few times, he managed to get them open. "W-Where am I?"

"Not where you want to be," Crane replied.

The panda realized he was locked up into a cage of bamboo with Crane and Mantis. As well as Koji and Toka (back in their normal selves). "Toka! Koji!" You're alright?" he asked as he sat up and looked at his two friends.

"Don't worry, Po; we're fine," Koji assured with a smile. "For now anyways."

Po then realized the cage they were locked to was located inside what seemed like a camp site with huts and female warriors all around. "What the dumpling is that?" Po asked. "And where are the girls?"

"Well, we got discovered after Suya accidentally tried to make a spell to make invisible that ended removing our female forms," Toka explained. "We all got captured by those crazy warriors and they locked us in here. As for the girls, I don't know where they are."

"Hey, where are Neyo and Monkey? Weren't they with you?" Koji asked.

"They are the only ones who managed to escape," Crane replied. "This bamboo cage is made of a magic that prevent us from using our Chi. All we can do is hope that they will come back for us soon."

* * *

Neyo and Monkey kept running through the jungle with the female warriors after them. "We can't lose them! They're too persistent!" Monkey remarked while running on his knuckles and feet.

"In that case..." The hedgehog grabbed his primate friend and plunged into a lake with him. He held him underwater, waiting for the female warriors to pass above them. Once it was done, many seconds ago, he go back to the surface with Monkey taking a deep gasp for his lungs.

"Hey! You could have warned me before doing this!" Monkey angrily said and walked out of the lake.

"If I would have, we would be dead by now," Neyo sarcastically remarked with rubbing the water off his fur. He suddenly heard a noise behind a brush and took out his Jinshu Jian Jiao blade. "I think one of them is still here."

As the two masters got in their fighting stance, the intruder came out of the bush...to reveal itself to be none other than Suya. "Neyo! Monkey!" she happily said and picked her two friends in her wings for a hug.

"Suya!" Neyo said, smiling as he was happy to see his friend was okay.

She soon broke the hug. "What are you doing here? Where are the others?"

"We've seen you and the other girls were not going back, so we decided to come and see if you were okay," Monkey explained. "What happened?"

Suya shook her head. "I tried to use a magical spell to cover our presence in fear of facing the locals, but I ended up using a spell that cancelled Toka and Koji's gender-swapping technique. As if that wasn't bad enough, it had the be the moment the local warriors found us. Seeing two boys with us, they attacked our group. I'm the only one who managed to escape. The others were captured. And where are Po and the others?"

"We met the warriors moments ago. The others got captured as well," Neyo explained. "We're the last ones left."

"So what should we do now?" Monkey asked.

Neyo rubbed his chin. "I can track their Chi; it's a skill I learned thanks to the scroll Karasu gave me. However, it will be hard to reach their position with all this island on high-alert. They already seen Suya, so we can't count on the fact that she's a girl to cover up. We need to figure out how to get there."

Suya exchanged a look with Monkey...before looking at her hedgehog friend with a nervous smile. "I might have a solution for that...but I don't think you'll like it." Monkey let out a chuckle as he understood what idea she had in mind.

Neyo looked at her in confusion before understanding what she meant and frowning.

"Crap..."

* * *

 **What do you think Suya's idea is? I let you guess.**


	6. The stealer part 4

**Time to conclude this side story.**

* * *

In the female warriors camp, the boys could only sit down in their anti-Chi cage as Xia Li was walking around with a smirk. It was still night time and some of the warriors were currently dancing around the campfire while their cheetah leader was holding a sphere in her paws - Neyo's invention.

"I can't believe how easy it was to lure you all on this island!" she laughed. "All I had to do was to steal this little toy from your crafter friend and you all ran up into my trap."

"You jerk!" Koji angrily said, kicking uselessly at the cage. "This belongs to Neyo! He holds very dearly into everything he creates! Give it back now!"

"I'm sorry, not gonna happen, kid." Xia Li then smirked. "And besides, don't go think I'm not aware of your little weakness."

She suddenly removed the top of her robe, leaving her chest bare (again, it's covered by a CENSORED bar to keep this rated T). The boys gaped at her while Koji widened his eyes just before a jet of blood came out of his nose and he collapsed on the cage floor.

"Are you okay, dude?" Toka asked as he rushed at his friend's side.

"So...much...fur...," the beetle mumbled while trembling as blood kept flowing out of his nose.

"Seriously dude, you need to go see a doc for that," Crane said with shaking his head.

"Now, you'll stay trapped here forever," Xia Li continued as she putted her robe top back on. "China will have to live without its greatest warriors to protect it. Hahahaha!" she laughed evilly.

"Seriously? the evil laughter? That's a super old cliché."

Xia Li turned around alongside her female warriors to see the intruders. To their surprise, it was all the female Kung Fu warriors they captured the day before. But there was some extra ones with them. Suya was there as well as a female monkey and hedgehog.

The boys quickly realized who they were. "Neyo?! Monkey?! Is that you?!" Mantis asked in surprise.

"Yup," Monkey replied. She now had more feminine traits and was wearing an extra black tube top which Suya had brought in case of needs around her chest.

As for Neyo, she now had extra white facial markings and a more curvy figure along with another black tube around her chest. She didn't seemed really happy.

"W-What?! How did you broke free?! And how did you found us?!" Xia Li asked in disbelief.

"I can easily sense my friends' Chi; it's a skill I developed right after unlocking my Wind Chi," Neyo explained. "I didn't liked this idea, but I had to switch gender in order to sneak into the prison area you locked the girls and free her. Luckily Monkey was with me to help." She suddenly took out her boomerang and threw it to snap the sphere out of the cheetah's paw and grab it back. "I'll take that back."

Xia Li groaned angrily. "Amazons! Attack them!"

Neyo stood guard as an amazon charged at her. The hedgehog dodged and shot a Chi arrow into her back, knocking her over. Suya jumped next to her friend, using her Petals Chi to knock many Amazons down.

The Furious Five jumped in as well with Tigress using her raw strength to throw some of those less experienced warriors around. The others used their respective Chi to neutralize them as well. While this was going on, Neyo decided to face Xia Li herself.

"You fool! This tool is mine now! Give it back!" the cheetah angrily said with taking out a fan.

"You don't even know what's inside," Neyo remarked before glaring at her. "You know what I hate most than someone stealing one of my inventions? Someone kidnapping my friends!"

Xia Li had enough and threw her fan at Neyo. the hedgehog swiftly took out her Jinshu Jian Jiao sword and cut the fan in two before running and pinning the cheetah on the floor. "Killing you right now with the Jinshu Jian Jiao would be too much of an honor for you." She then turned toward her friends. "Mind to help him tie her down with vines, ladies?"

* * *

Moments later, Xia Li and all of her amazons were tied down with vines and the boys were released from their cage. Neyo and Monkey returned to their normal formsé

"You saved us! Thank you!" Po said, hugging Tigress and Alena had the same time.

"Man, he's heavier than he looks!" Crane remarked as he and Viper were trying to carry up the still weakened Koji.

Toka putted a paw on Neyo's shoulder with a smile. "Congratulations, Neyo; you finally found the courage to learn the gender-swapping technique. I knew you had the courage to do it."

Neyo just looked away with a ill-at-ease look. "Shut up," he simply mumbled. "Let's go home and never talk about this again, okay?"

With their mission complete, the gang returned to their boat and sailed off the island and back toward China. As they were drifting away, Monkey couldn't help but look down in sadness.

"This sucks, I didn't even got the chance to ask any of those amazons out..."

Mantis jumped onto his shoulder and patted his back. "Don't get sad, dude. Those girls were not your type anyways. And besides, they wanted to kill us, remember?"

"Don't worry; you will find the great love someday," Koji (whom recovered his strength) told his primate friend with a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm just glad we're all okay and everyone made it out alive," Toka said. He then looked at Alena with a smile. "Say Alena, you're the only one of New Legend who have yet to learn the gender-swapping technique, don't you? It would make a good skill, don't you think?"

Alena just slightly giggled. "Toka, I already learned it."

"What?!" the snow leopard was surprised.

"Suya insisted on teaching me, saying that it will be fun," the black panther explained with a look toward her sister figure who blushed and giggled. "It was not that bad; it can be pretty useful when you got it."

She then gave a little grin toward the snow leopard. "You know what would be a good idea? to "switch roles" the next time we "do it"."

This statement caused Toka to blush really hard while the others laughed of good heart. Koji then turned toward Neyo. "So, tell me, Neyo, what's this invention you did? I'd like to know."

The hedgehog looked at his friends who were all starring at him and then down at his sphere. He then sighed. "At the point we're at, I don't really have any reason to hide it anymore."

He clicked on a button over the sphere which opened and revealed...a little wooden frame on which was displayed a picture of the New Legend as kids with Master Yoshi.

"This is the portray we got, after our first year of training together at Master Yoshi's dojo," Neyo explained. "I felt like it was getting a bit old, so I decided to take my tools and upgrade it with better visuals. It was supposed to be a surprise for our first year anniversary as a team."

"Oh, Neyo," Suya happily said and pulled him into an hug. The others joined as well for a big family hug while Po and the Five looked at this cute scene with smiles.

* * *

 **Yup. This chapter was supposed to be a comedy one with Neyo's problems with being a girl, but I decided to add a little family touching scene at the end. Thank you, Grey Coincidence for giving me the idea. And thank you, DragonSaver, for suggesting me this story. If you guys have any side story/flashback suggestions, lemme know ;)**


End file.
